Minamoto Clan (Victory9000)
The Minamoto clan (源一族, Minamoto Ichizoku) is a clan of shinobi known for their expertise in kyūjutsu and dōtei. A high number of elite ninja come from this clan, adding to their reputation, this also leads the clan to be a source of many Anbu for Sunagakure. Background Many years before the advent of hidden ninja villages the ancestor of the present-day clan, Hachiman Minamoto used his ability to access the capabilities of his ancestors and amass a large foundation of information and power, raising the Minamoto clan onto a pillar as the greatest clan within the Land of Wind. This carried on in the future, allowing them to be amongst the most prominent and influential clans of Sunagakure. They are infamous for their performance in the Second Shinobi World War and Third Shinobi World War, working alongside the Puppet Brigade in both wars to form the majority of Suna's military, even ninja now know of their prowess. As a tradition, in honour of their origins, the clan head changes their name to Hachiman once appointed. As a result of a peace treaty a joint Anbu team with Konohagakure was made, to strengthen the relationships between Suna and Konoha after the Konoha Crush. Minamoto clan members were chosen to join this team, as the clan is important in Sunagakure, the same reason why Konohagakure had chosen the Shimura clan to join this team. Abilities The primary point of fame is their unrivalled kyūjutsu, showing proficiency in all ranges. Many choose to use their bow as a melee weapon and combine it in use of taijutsu, some may even add blades. In order to surpass any visual restrictions the Minamoto have been able to create "artificial dōjutsu", called dōtei (瞳偵; English TV "Visual Gadget"; Literally meaning "Eye Spy). They come in many different forms with varying abilities, the most generic are simple scopes, available to the rest of the ninja world, while the advanced versions used by the Minamoto clan have more fanciful sights, such as laser sights, that make use of their green coloured chakra to create the non-lethal beam. A trait from Hachiman Minamoto, the clan members all possess incredibly strong chakra, enough to be visibly seen and if controlled properly can be used to enhance the user's capabilities or compressed into physical creations. The skilled Minamoto use this ability to form their bows. They also have an affinity with the Wind Release nature transformation. Trivia * The clan is named after the Minamoto clan, an offshoot of the Japanese imperial family. * In Japanese mythology, Hachiman is the tutelary god of warriors and also archery. He was worshipped by the real-life Minamoto clan and also recognised as the ancestor of the clan, identified as Emperor Ōjin. Similar to Hachiman Minamoto is the ancestor of the Minamoto clan. ** The crest of Hachiman is in the design of a mitsudomoe. The clan's symbol includes a mitsudomoe, inspired from Hachiman's crest. * Ash blond hair is a common trait among the members of the Minamoto clan, traditionally kept short for both genders.